Adept
Overview Official Descriptions In-game Trained in the use of both spells and ancient martial techniques, these followers of Lunord are a valued combat asset in any kingdom. Only the most fleet footed may be considered for training as an Adept, which usually starts in one's early teenage years. Manual Adepts (Followers of Lunord), Mystic Warriors Trained in the use of both spells and ancient martial techniques, these followers of the god Lunord are a valued combat asset in any kingdom. Only the most fleet of foot are considered for training as an Adept, because they are required to be able to literally run like the wind. Adepts avoid heavy armor, as it hinders their swift style of combat. *Primary Attack: Melee *Usual Activity: Patrolling the settlement *Base Armor: None *Base Weapon: Staff Website Adept, Followers of Lunord Adepts are the swift, mystic warriors of Lunord, war-god of the Moon & Wind. They move quickly from battle to battle defending the kingdom and bringing honor to their god. They are good fighters, as any follower of a war-god should be. They prefer light armor so they may stay fleet of foot. Their speed makes them invaluable for dealing with the quickly changing situations that every Sovereign must face. The Temple of Lunord is where you can recruit Adepts. Like most temples, it has spells that are at the Sovereign's disposal. For a nominal donation to the god, the Sovereign may wield this power for the good of the kingdom. See the grand Temple of Lunord and the Adepts in action below. The Adept's Tale: The Never-ending Swamp Xin Cabel, an Adept of Lunord, was on a journey of great importance. The marshy ground before him was getting soft and the air had become far too thick for his liking. A vast swamp spread out before him. Even the trees were sagging with the weight of the air. Xin shivered as he hastened onward. He knew that he was the only one of the Sovereign's retainers that had a chance at reaching the destination in time. A few of the Sovereign's greatest heroes were in peril near the Dark Lord's Castle, and it was up to him aid in their retreat from the evil hordes. Back at the Inn, the wounded Ranger's tales had sounded entirely too horrific to be true. But Xin trusted this Ranger and his call for aid was too important to pass by. Xin recalled what the Ranger had said while bandaging his injured leg: "…I had just crested the hill when I saw the four heroes standing before the Dark Lord's Castle. All of a sudden, a dark mist seeped out from cracks in the earth. Then hideous undead creatures began flowing out of the Dark Castle's mouth like a wave of sickness. It was terrible. I only escaped because I had just arrived on the scene and was more determined to save my own life than to delve into that mess. These undead were even rising up from the dirt at my feet! That's how I got this." The Ranger had pointed to his wounded knee. Xin tried to reaffirm his motivation as he trudged onward through the murky grasses. "The Ranger never mentioned this", thought Xin to himself. "Perhaps I am lost? Even if I reach the others in time, there is only a small hope that my distraction will prove useful." Xin paused to catch his bearings again." Oh Lunord, of the Shining Crescent, call forth the winds to sweep away this stench!" Yet the God of Adepts seemed to turn a blind eye. The thick, humid air that hung about him was almost unbearable. Murky clouds swelled out of the bog stifling his senses. He could feel the weight of his mud caked boots slowing him with each step. Xin's mood grew foul. Obscure chirping noises seemed to taunt him and the stench was making him delirious. Xin missed the wind that rushed through steep valleys of his homeland. He remembered as a youth how the wind would push at his back urging him to run faster and faster up the steps of his temple. Nothing could surpass the rush of freedom he got from racing up those steps. Xin closed his eyes and imagined himself racing across an open desert plain towards his homeland temple. The temple shrank away before him even as he ran faster and faster. Xin cried aloud, "Do not abandon me, Lunord!" Just then, the ground beneath his feet began to shift and he opened his eyes. Before him loomed the Dark Lord's Castle, surrounded by scattered bones. Xin stood at the gates where, only moments before, hordes of fearsome monsters had been rushing out. Lunord must have carried him on the winds after all! Xin looked behind him at the vast reaches of swamp that he had miraculously bypassed. Xin then turned and saw a body lying on the ground before him. It was Sha-rei, the powerful and holy Paladin. "I am too late! Even with Lunord's divine displacement, I am too late!" Xin fell to his knees and clutched his head. "Help!" A quavering voice called out to Xin. Xin jerked his head up. "Sha-rei?" But after taking a good look at Sha-rei's face, Xin knew she was deader than dead. "Help…over here." Xin frantically searched around and saw an arm slightly moving beneath a pile of bones. He rushed over to uncover the figure. It was none other than the great Wizard, Palamadius! Despite his frailty Palamadius still had that bold, enigmatic expression that all Wizards seem to hold. But something seemed amiss. "I can hardly move. My body is gripped … by the Dark Lord's venomous touch. You must seek out a potion that will cure this poison…before it is too late." The old Wizard closed his eyes. "Do not die!" Xin shook the old man till his eyes fluttered open again. "Where can I find a potion that will help?" The Wizard seemed to have a look of skepticism in his expression. "You must travel beyond that swamp. If you make it, you'll find a man named Doran. He will sell you a potion for pittance. Bring it back before the Sun reaches high, else you'll never find me amongst all these bones." Xin looked up to the swamp that he'd only just traversed, then glanced at the Wizard and sighed. While he did not relish retracing his path, he knew of the obligations that came with Lunord's blessings. As he sprinted towards drooping trees, he realized that his journey wasn't even half done. Category:Heroes Category:Temple Heroes Category:Melee Category:Speed Category:Teleport Category:Ranged Resistant Category:Humans